A Man Has Needs
by Wild Rhov
Summary: After being under watch 24/7 for weeks on end, Eren is at his wit's end. After all, a man has "needs," and he's desperate to deal with his teenage body, even if that means a certain corporal watches. Levi likes to watch, and Eren likes to see Levi's reactions. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism.


_A/N: This was a request from __Yasminemohamed91_ and written for the Fanfic Extravaganza contest on the Facebook page "Shingeki No Kyojin BL." Please enjoy!  


* * *

**A Man Has Needs**

an _Attack on Titan_ fanfic

by Rhov

Eren debated what was worse about the dungeon: the stench of mildew, or the constant water dripping somewhere further away. It was a faint smell, and a faint drip, yet both annoyed him to the point of wanting to go mad.

He wondered how that drip didn't drive his watchers insane.

Although he was now with Corporal Levi's group, he was a mere newbie, and he still could not be trusted. He slept in the dungeon, just in case he randomly turned into a Titan. Other members of the Scouting Legion watched over him twenty-four hours a day. When he dusted the attic of the castle, someone was in the room with him. When he mucked out the horse stables, another soldier was within a few paces of him. During training, Corporal Levi himself oversaw Eren. When he went to the bathroom, a man with a readied weapon stood a couple urinals down. Even when he bathed, a male soldier stood in the corner, watching with annoying attentiveness.

This had been going on for two weeks, and Eren was flustered. The drip, the watching, the lack of privacy...the total, utter, complete lack of privacy! Dear Lord, that was the worst.

Even when he was a trainee, they could escape for ten minutes of private time in the showers to ease the troubles of their teenage bodies. Here, he got not even a minute alone. The people around him were so much older, which intimidated him. He knew fifteen was an awkward age for a boy. He doubted if any of these hardened warriors kept a porno mag ready in their supply satchel for a quick jerk, and even if the cruder ones did, he dared not ask them such an embarrassing thing. He once considered a quick rubbing off in the bathtub, but Eren dreaded to imagine how these more mature soldiers would think of him if he got caught. They would laugh.

_Poor immature Eren, still in puberty, so horny he had to touch himself in the bath!_

Plus if Levi found out he dirtied the bath water, he would probably kick out another tooth.

Tonight, the needy throb was finally getting painful. If he could just have a wet dream like normal fifteen-year-olds, maybe the urgency would lessen, but Eren's dreams were only filled with nightmares.

Worst of all, the person assigned to watch him tonight was Hanji Zoë. Apparently, she drank too much coffee during one of her Titan experiments and now she was too wired to sleep. Out of pure annoyance, Levi banished her to the dungeon to "babysit the brat."

Eren could hardly help it. He was sexually suppressed, and he needed something. Asking Hanji was a possibility. Hell, if he offered her a sperm sample, she might agree with utter giddiness, or even offer to _help him_. It was tempting—very tempting—but he could not lower himself to that level of debasement.

He tried to sleep, but his crotch burned with need. He rolled away from Hanji and reached down under the covers, slipping his fingers into his pajama bottoms, just rubbing himself a little. It felt good, easing the ache ever so slightly. The roughness of his callused fingers stroking his feverish flesh made warmth spread over him. Really, it had been far too long since the last time he could jerk off, since sometime before he discovered his Titan abilities. However, he also realized the deft touches were making him grow harder. The more he touched, the more he needed. He pressed his thumb around the edges of his foreskin and shuddered a nearly silent moan.

But only _nearly_ silent.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Hanji asked, interrupting his private moment. He choked back a gasp of surprise and quickly drew his hand out of his trousers. "Are you itching? You look feverish. Are you getting sick? Do you feel like turning into a Titan?" The last question was asked with such excitement, he swore she was about to drool. Damn her pestering and over-attentiveness!

It was worth a shot simply asking. "Hanji, no offense, but I want you to leave."

"No can do," she said flat out. He expected as much.

"Please!" Eren cried out. "You can be within shouting distance, that's fine, just...a little privacy, that's all I ask."

Hanji stared at him for a long time, then tilted her head to the side. "Are you demanding this just because I'm a woman?"

The fact that she was a woman might have something to do with his ache, but Eren knew it was not Hanji who made him like this. He had been desperate for a jerking all day. "Come on, Hanji. Just for ten minutes."

"Really, if you have to take a dump, just do it. It's not like I've never seen a man poop."

Seriously? She'd seen someone poop? He wondered if she had seen men do _other things. _"Ten minutes, please!"

"I can't," she shrugged apologetically. "We're not allowed to leave you unattended for even a minute. Corporal's orders."

"Oh, come on!" he shouted. "I had more privacy when I was in prison."

"The guards back then didn't realize just how special you are."

"Special?" he screamed. "I'm no different from any other boy."

"Oh, I beg to differ on that point," she laughed lightly.

"I don't mean _that_," he sighed. Really, all Hanji could see in him was a test subject for her Titan research. "I mean I'm the same when it comes to...to _other_ things."

She tilted her head again like a confused puppy. "Other things? What things?"

"Issues! Needs!"

"I don't get it."

"Goddammit! I need some privacy, okay?" he bellowed.

There were footsteps coming down the dungeon stairs, and Levi walked in with a sleepy scowl. "Why is there shouting at this time of night?"

"Corporal," Eren grinned, hoping he could get his point across to another man. "I need one night alone, no guards."

"Of course I can't allow that," Levi said blandly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Hanji leaned over. "He has to poop and is embarrassed. It's cute," she tittered.

Levi sighed in annoyance. "If you have to take a shit, just squat and go. We're soldiers. We shit when and where we must."

"It's...not that. That's not the issue here. Ten minutes, then. Or just five. I could do it in five minutes."

Levi scowled in suspicion. "Do what?" he asked softly.

Eren was at his wit's end. Did Levi really never have that feeling of sexual desperation? Was he really so cold that he didn't understand the pressing need for release? He shouted a whine at them. "A man has needs, you know."

Levi's eyebrow arched ever so slightly, but Hanji's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ooooh, that! Why didn't you say so?" Hanji was plain giddy as she ran up to the dungeon door and grabbed hold of the bars, nearly pressing her half-insane face inside. "You're aroused, aren't you? Is that the problem? Great! Wonderful! I would _love_ to see whether or not sexual stress has an effect on your Titan form. I wonder what would happen if you were aroused when you became a Titan. You lose your penis in that form, ya know."

"It's not _my_ groin," he muttered bashfully, wondering just what that naked body looked like. Obviously, he couldn't just gaze into a mirror and see himself as a Titan. He never thought about looking _down there_.

"Yes, but the Titan body is a manifestation of the person inside, right? Or that's one of my theories. Would that sexual frustration continue with the Titan form itself? If you were erect when transforming, would the Titan body have genitalia? Ooh, that would be so fascinating to test!" she cried out, stars glittering in her mad eyes. "Go right ahead, ejaculate all you want, it's perfectly fine by me. I promise not to get aroused. Or I can help, if you need. Would it get you more aroused if you saw boobs?" She reached to the top buttons of her uniform shirt.

"No!" Eren cried out. "You...you don't have to go that far."

"Some _manual_ assistance then?"

"Wh-what?" screamed Eren.

"Hanji!" Levi sighed, holding her back before she offered to give Eren a frigging blow job. "He is still a boy and should not be corrupted by the likes of you. I will stand guard. Go sit in the hall until I call for you."

She huffed in frustration. "I want notes on any reactions." Then she turned and strode out of the dungeon, trotting up the stairs.

Eren was glad to see her leave, but he looked at the corporal in a panic. Of all the people to watch over him at a time like this, the man he admired so deeply was the worst to see him reduced to basic animal instincts.

"So, you're a man after all, Eren," Levi said blandly. "I was beginning to wonder if a brat like you had even hit puberty. I thought you would be complaining about this weeks ago."

"I've been handling it," Eren said quietly. He saw the older man's eyebrow arch high. "No! I mean..._suppressing_ it. I've been ignoring the issue, sir. Not...not _that_!"

"Is that so? Suppressing it all this time? You're probably really built up." Levi gave a curt glance to Eren's nightclothes. "You're already quite erect," he noted. Saying that made Eren's face flush all the way to his ears, which amused Levi. "If this was an issue, you should have said something earlier. Suppressing it might actually be worse. For all we know, holding back your sexual needs could trigger you the same as biting your hand."

"Corporal...please," Eren pleaded, shying away from those piercing eyes. "I need just ten minutes of privacy."

"This is the most I can allow," Levi said stolidly. "We don't know how sexual stress might affect you. If you can prove yourself stable this time, I will see about giving you an hour or so of unsupervised time in the future, but for now, I have to observe purely for the safety of the entire squad. This is a test, the same as any of Hanji's experiments. Be happy I'm supervising it myself and not making you jack off in front of a team of scientists."

"Corporal," he whined.

His eyes narrowed, and coldly he ordered, "Touch your cock, Eren. Prove to me you're stable, and do not be timid about it or I won't let this time count."

Eren could hardly believe what Levi was saying. Bashfully, he dropped his head. "Please, sir..."

"Fuck yourself," Levi demanded harsher, then added wryly with a devious smile curled into his mouth, "That's an order."

He couldn't disobey. Blushing, Eren removed his pants, leaving on his underwear with that semi-hardness poking at the thin fabric. "Can I...can I at least hide myself?"

"A little decency is fine. You may sit on the bed with a sheet over your torso and legs, but I have to be able to watch your face for signs of changing. Face me and do not turn away."

Eren crawled back into the bed, yanked the sheet over him, all the way up to his chin, and shimmied his underwear down. He was now naked under the sheets, with Levi right in front of him, staring through the dungeon bars with those cold, intimidating eyes.

"Corporal, it...it'll make a mess."

Levi marched forward, reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and tossed it through the bars. Eren caught it easily. "Use that. Keep it. I won't want it again."

Eren looked at the linen handkerchief. A gift from Levi! He sniffed it deeply, and the corporal's smell made his cock spring back up. Carefully, he brought the hankie under the sheet, ready to catch the mess.

Timidly, Eren grasped his cock. It felt good to finally touch it fully. However, he looked at Levi, at those frigid eyes, and he shrank down. There was no way he could pleasure himself like this with the corporal watching.

"Do it," Levi ordered sternly. "If you're timid about it, I won't be able to tell if this is a danger or not. Close your eyes, imagine whatever slut you need to picture, and jerk yourself off...vigorously."

Eren gulped hard. He did as he was told, though. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the distant drip, the musty smell, and the knowledge that Levi was watching just a few paces away.

He stroked fully, and he had to tense up his throat to hold back the moan at finally being able to deal with the suppressed lust. His hand moved up to the head, pulling the foreskin over the flared tip, then he thrust down. He bit his lip hard at the pleasure.

Levi watched intensely. When Eren's teeth bit down on his lip, Levi's hand drifted to his swords, expecting the worst. Truly, they had no idea what could trigger Eren, and the agony of utter ecstasy just might be a problem. However, as he watched this boy pleasuring himself, Levi was reminded just how long it had been since he had done the same. Always, he was either surrounded by teammates on some mission, busy with planning expeditions, or he was too exhausted from training to bother with a frivolous thing like physical pleasure. Watching Eren reminded Levi of a time when he paid more attention to his body's own desires, rather than dedicating body and soul to the destruction of mankind's natural enemy.

Eren turned his face away as he felt his forehead sweat and his cheeks get hotter. He was too self-conscious, calming his breathing so he would not pant, struggling to hold back from the vigorous yanking he wanted to do. Still, his muscles strained with want. His fingers stroked down to roll over his balls, and a slight whimper escaped his tightened lips.

"Please, Corporal," he huffed, peeking an eye open.

Levi's words were cold and filled with mockery. "You've already begun. Is it that much worse to finish?"

"It is, sir. Please, at least close your eyes, just...just for one minute. I...I don't want you to see. Not that part, at least."

Levi found his heart racing at the idea of seeing how another man looked in that moment of ecstasy. "That moment is the most critical. I have to watch...for the protection of the whole squad."

Eren pulled the sheet up a little tauter, hoping Levi could not see the movement underneath. He needed just a little more, a little harder. He thumbed over the slit and choked down a cry. His cheeks were on fire, and the heat began to spread all across his body. He felt his breaths coming in puffs as his toes began to curl up.

Levi shifted uneasily with his face coloring to pink, and Eren caught the slight movement. Bravely, Eren glanced down and realized the corporal was getting a hard bulge in his pants.

_He's aroused...from me. What I'm doing is pleasing Corporal._

Thinking this way turned Eren on even more. He stopped closing his eyes. He stared with lowered lids at Levi, imagining those strong hands—such long fingers that gripped swords with powerful strength and nimble agility—how those battle-roughened hands would feel on his cock.

"Corporal?" he huffed.

"What is it, Eren?"

That was all he wanted, to hear that low voice whispering to him, saying his name so tenderly.

"Don't stop, Eren." Levi's stance shifted again as seeing the flush in those youthful cheeks made his blood rush south. "Keep going."

The boy started to pant louder, touching himself faster, eager to see more reactions from Levi. Although his cold eyes never changed, Levi's face reddened slightly, and the hardness in his pants grew. How could watching this brat get him so intensely aroused? He shifted once more, and his face flinched as the hardness pressed painfully against his skin-tight uniform pants.

Eren caught his reaction. He wanted to see more, to please his corporal, so this time he moaned loudly.

Finally, Levi reached down, just a quick rub, so fast a normal person might have missed seeing the slight touch to that hardness in his trousers. "Che!" he hissed.

Eren saw the touch, and he smiled. He moaned even louder now, really yanking on himself. One hand drifted up his chest and twisted a nipple. His spine arched as a cry shuddered out. Levi's breath quickening, and he deftly licked his lips, imagining himself suckling those perk nipples.

"Eren," he whispered, almost panting in tempo to the boy before him. Levi realized Eren was doing this on purpose. He must be! Damn him!

Eren wanted Levi to watch. He wanted to please the man he idolized, so he groaned loudly. He let the sheet drop as his free hand played more with his nipples, although he was still covered from his torso down. His fingers tweaked, and his hand glided over his arousal, now getting wet with pre-cum leaking down the length, letting the cock slip through his fingers. Eren gasped and began to tense up.

"Corporal," he whimpered.

Levi's breaths came quicker. He palmed himself slightly again and gulped. His eyes took in every spasm as Eren sped up with desperation. "Yes, Eren. More. Don't stop."

Eren suddenly whined like a wounded animal and cried out, "C-corporal!"

"The hankie, Eren," Levi warned, grasping one bar of the prison to support his weakening knees as he watched intently. Subconsciously, his breathing was matching the boy's, speeding up as he watched the pleasure wracking that face.

Eren grabbed the handkerchief and covered himself with it just as he began to lose control. His body curled up, his sweaty brow tensed with beautiful agony, and his mouth opened as he began to pant out.

"Oh...oh God...I'm...I'm gonna..."

"Yes, Eren. Do it. Come," he whispered huskily.

There was no way he could disobey that order. "Levi!" he cried out with a shudder as he came hard into the cloth. The relief was overwhelming, the fantasy of being touched by those long fingers was all-encompassing, and Eren forgot to keep his voice down as he grunted loudly, once, twice, three intense spasms.

Levi flinched too. He gripped his cock hard through his uniform pants, just barely holding himself back from sharing in that release. He watched instead, utterly enthralled, imagining how good it felt, thinking how much better it might be with Eren's young hands on him. Or better yet, that arrogant mouth of his, that hot breath, and that spiteful tongue put to better use than simply talking back to superiors.

Eren collapsed weakly back onto the bed. He panted, enjoying the afterglow, and gave himself a few lazy strokes, squeezing himself, milking it all out. It felt...so good. Such relief. He could have gone for a second round, but he had promised to only take under ten minutes. Slowly, his breathing calmed down. He hummed with weary happiness and opened his eyes to see the hazy silhouette of his corporal standing just on the other side of the prison bars.

"Levi," he sighed.

"Good boy, Eren," the corporal praised, fascinated by him. "That was...good."

Eren felt pure joy at the praise and grinned like the foolish boy he was. His eyes drifted down again. Levi was stiff, and there was a tiny spot of moisture that had leaked. Seeing that made Eren chuckle softly. He really had pleased his corporal, but not thoroughly. There was room to improve, and for some reason, that made him happy.

Levi firmed up his posture and gulped hard. He was aching with need, but he tried to regain control. Eren pulled out the handkerchief and its moist mess. Levi gasped slightly when he saw the darkened fabric, knowing what was inside.

"I'll wash it, sir."

"Never mind. I'll wash it myself." Levi stuck his hand through the bars, curling his fingers to call for the handkerchief.

"But Corporal...!"

"Are my orders so difficult to understand?"

"I...n-no, sir. Just...it's...messy."

"Twist the ends tightly and it should be fine for now."

"But...there was...a lot," Eren muttered in shame.

Levi could see that he was right, and already the thick fluid inside threatened to drip through the weave of the fabric.

"Then empty it in the toilet, but I will wash it."

Eren rose slowly, his legs like jelly, and he walked to the bucket he used as a toilet when down in the dungeon. He let the cum splash into it, refolded the wet handkerchief carefully, and handed it back to Levi.

"Um...thank you...for letting me use it."

"My pleasure. Now, clean yourself," he ordered. "Make sure you wash your sheets tomorrow." Then he glared at Eren. "However, I'm not convinced you were truly giving it your all. You were definitely holding yourself back. No privacy for you. If this becomes a problem again, inform me right away. I'll have to keep watch again."

Eren smiled weakly. "Right. For the safety of the squad, you should watch over me each time I need this."

"Don't get cocky, brat!" Levi snapped. "Get dressed before Hanji comes." Then he turned away quickly and marching back up the stairs.

Hanji bolted up from the slouch she was in. "He's done already? Sheesh, guys don't last long at all. It takes me half an hour by myself."

Levi glared with disgust. "I really don't want to know about your masturbation practices. Take over the watch." He walked past her in a hurry. "I will be busy with work for the next hour. No one is allowed into my office."

Hanji smiled knowingly. "No problem, sir. I won't let you be disturbed."

She watched Levi hurrying down the hall and decided not to mention the massive bulge in his pants, or the tiny spot of moisture on the tip of that bulge. Then she saw him put a hankie to his nose and inhale. She didn't know what that was about, but she had a fairly good idea what the corporal had planned for the rest of the night.

"Have fun, sir," she whispered after he was gone.

**Umm...Continue?  
**


End file.
